User blog:TDIfanaric/Total Drama Brantsteele
Total Drama Brantsteele! Welcome to Total Drama Brantsteele, an ordinary Total Drama season containing your favourite people, created by me! |-| Episodes 1-5= Not So Happy Campers The Campers arrive and are shortly sequestered into teams due to their personalities and attributes... they are as follows; Heroes: Gogo, Dark, Booty, Katie, Trent, Art, Dip, Dean, Jack, Geo, Maxi Villains: Aaron, Amy, Ayan, Mint, Mo, Glenn, Blue, Ilay, Chewy, Wii, Winx Much chatter begins to arise. Aaron, Amy and Ayan quickly begin to gossip and chat about the teams. They quickly begin to form an alliance, and name themselves 'The Plastics'. Wii begins to become upset after realising she was placed on the villains team. She began to break down into tears, until Chewy and Ilay came and reminded her why she was placed there, Chewy: Hey Wii, don't you remember what we did? Ilay: We backstabbed some of our closest friends and then caused a massive drama Wii then begins to cry even more, until Chewy whispers something in her ear, Chewy: Don't worry Wii, we're The Shade Queens ;) Wii quickly begins to cheer up, as The Plastics shoot daggers their way, making vomit sounds in the background. Elsewhere on the Villains team, Mint and Glenn get into a heated argument, as "Glenn was stinking up the Island", Mo agrees, laughing, before Blue reminds Mo of his old fling with Glenn. Winx however, did nothing, she just stood there, being irrelevant. On the Heroes team, Gogo, Booty, Katie, Dark and Dean become excited at the prospect of being placed on the same team, claiming that they are a part of the best team in Total Drama history! Trent and Art begin to discuss art, and Dip, Jack, Geo and Maxi engage in idle chitchat. Chris then reveals that their first challenge involves the campers jumping off a cliff! For the villains, Amy immediately backs out, as she doesn't want to reveal she's actually been wearing a wig this whole time. Everybody else proceeds to jump from the Villains apart from Glenn, who, due to his size, was considered a health hazard to the environment. 9/11 of the Villain jump. The Heroes don't seem to have any problem jumping, except for Trent, as he doesn't want to ruin his Gaga merch. Due to more of the Heroes jumping, Chris reveals that they get wagons to help with the next challenge. The campers have to collect crates and bring them back to the campgrounds, where they must construct a hot tub. Mint becomes furious at the prospect of pushing the crates herself, and kicks Glenn in the shin. Glenn stumbles back and falls on top of the crates, causing them to open! The Villains cheer as they collect the loose pieces, and run to camp, arriving shortly after the Heroes. The Heroes seem very close to finishing, only to notice they're missing one part. They fail to complete the hot tub in time and the Villains are crowned the winner of this challenge. As a result, they are allowed a hot tub party! Aaron, Amy, Mint, and Ayan spend the majority of the night twerking in the hot tub, whilst everybody else watched and partied. Execpt Glenn, he was exiled for being a "fatty" On their way to the Heroes campfire ceremony, the Heroes begin to wonder where the missing part could be. As if on cue, a metal part fell out of Art's pocket! The team begin to gasp and point fingers at Art for costing them the challenge, and he is subsequently voted out minutes later. He recites a heartfelt apology and leaves the island. The Big Sleep Heroes: Gogo, Dark, Booty, Katie, Trent, Dip, Dean, Jack, Geo, Maxi Villains: Aaron, Amy, Ayan, Mint, Mo, Glenn, Blue, Ilay, Chewy, Wii, Winx The morning after Art's elimination, the Heroes team start to discuss what they will miss about him. The Villains, on the other hand, began to argue. Aaron, Amy and Ayan were in a heated argument about popstars, whilst Glenn and Mo were squabbling, as Mint shouted obscenities. Blue laughed, making sarcastic remarks at the scene unfolding before him, and The Shade Queens started to strategize. Winx however, did nothing, she just stood there, being irrelevant. After breakfast, it is revealed that the challenge is a race round Wawanakwa! In a flash, everybody had fled the hall, apart from Glenn, who had hardly moved a metre. In due course, everybody had managed to make it back. Chris then unveils a marvellous buffet! Before Chris had revealed the next challenge, Glenn had eaten it all! The Villains cheer, assuming they had won the challenge, but Chris informs them that the real challenge was an awake-a-thon, to the dismay of all the campers. A mere ten minutes into the challenge, Amy went to sleep, seeing as "she needs all the beauty sleep she can get", whilst Glenn had collapsed from the exhaustion of eating all the food. Gogo and Dark lay under the moonlight, chatting away, discussing their favourite things. They became very close, hugging under the stars. Meanwhile, Mint was harassing Maxi. Maxi enjoyed her company, but was seemingly getting annoyed. As daylight peered it's head round the corner, Wii, Blue, Geo, Booty and Katie had fallen asleep. Trent had began singing Gaga songs relentlessly to stay awake, until he fell asleep on the spot. However, somehow, he continued to recite the song perfectly in his sleep. As the hours passed, the remaining Villains, Aaron, Ayan, Mo, Mint, Chewy and Ilay had congregated round the campfire. Amongst idle chit-chat, Mo unveiled a packet of white powder from underneath his jacket and showcased it to the group... Mint: Yum, is that sugar? Mo No! It's actually a highly concentrated... substance! It'll help us to stay awake and win the challenge! Ayan: That sounds fun, I've always wanted to see if I have a drug fetish! Ilay: I'm not sure, I'm just too innocent uwu Nevertheless, all the villains took the drug. As it reached dawn, numbers had started to dwindle fast. Dark and Gogo had fallen asleep in the middle of a very interesting conversation, whilst Ayan, due to his new drug fetish, had taken too much and knocked himself out. Aaron, being the sheep that he is, did the same thing, and Dip, Dean and Jack had knackered themselves out after an intense night of storytelling, courtesy of Jack. It wasn't long till only Chewy, Ilay, Mint and Maxi were left awake. Then, in an attempt to lure them into a sleep, Chef Hatchet arrived, and read them some shit out of a history textbook. Chewy, almost immediately, fell asleep, stating that he already knew everything he needs to know, and showed no interest in continuing. Due to his lack of personality and individuality, Ilay soon followed! Mo also fell asleep, as he has a fear of knowledge and anything remotely intellectual. Maxi, who wasn't allowed to sleeo out of fear of being ambushed by Mint, and Mint herself, remained. It wasn't long until Mint tired herself out. Mint hit the floor with a thud, followed by Maxi. Chris came in and blew a foghorn, waking everybody up and informing them that the Heroes had won! Mint angrily complains that she just got to sleep, and throws a fit. Chris then stops to count the numbers, and realises that somebody is missing. He finds a completely awake Winx by herself in the clearing, doing nothing, because she is irrelevant! Winx wins the challenge for her team, and the Villains all cheer! At the campfire ceremony, It is Maxi who gets the boot for being the Heroes' last chance at winning. Which is flawed logic, but hey, we don't go to school to learn common sense! Dodgebrawl Heroes: Gogo, Dark, Booty, Katie, Trent, Dip, Dean, Jack, Geo Villains: Aaron, Amy, Ayan, Mint, Mo, Glenn, Blue, Ilay, Chewy, Wii, Winx In the wake of Maxi's elimination, the Heroes began to feel guilty. Gogo and Booty preached about how they chose the wrong person to send home, and they regret their decisions. In the breakfast hall, an argument starts between Glenn and the rest of the villains. Mint had accused him of stealing food of everybody's plate when they weren't looking, backed up by Mo, who claims he saw everything Glenn did. Blue winks at Mo, claiming that he "knows everything that Glenn did with Mo ;)" too. Amy looks across the table to see Wii, Chewy and Ilay laughing, and attempts to fling a spoonful of gunge at them, but misses and hits Ayan. Ayan calls her a "two faced, backstabbing, immature, inconsiderate, lying, drama causing, little shit tit for brains thot" and they begin to argue. Chris interrupts the commotion and reveals that their next challenge is a dodgeball competition! Some people were excited at the concept, whilst others (Glenn) began to cry at the thought of physical exercise. In the Arena, Chris reveals that they will go all out in one massive match, and that the last camper remaining will win it for their team. Almost immediately, off the bat, Mint hurls a ball across the court and hits Dark square in the face, eliminating him. Gogo retaliates, aiming for Mint but instead hitting Mo. Aaron, Amy and Ayan prepare to throw at the same time, but a stray ball hits Amy square in the knee. In anger, she hurls her ball straight at the back of Wii's head, knocking her out. Dean proceeds to chuck two balls at once, hitting both Winx and Blue! Dean high-fives most of his team members, and Katie chucks a ball at Ayan, missing. Trent prays to Gaga before throwing and aiming, whilst Dip joins him. Aaron, Ayan and Mint retreat behind Glenn frantically, and use him as a shield, succeeding. Glenn fell to the floor with a thud, and had to be dragged off court. Mint picks up the ball used to slaughter Glenn, and manages to hit Gogo, and Katie, mere seconds later. Booty lunges a dodgeball, and hits Aaron in the leg, and Jack takes his aim at Ilay, hitting him. Chewy thinks of a plan. And calls Ayan's name. As Ayan was disorientated, he ordered Wii to throw at him, eliminating him. Wii and Chewy cheer. Jack and Dean run up to the borderline together, and throw, but Mint managed to catch Jack off guard. Remaining: Mint, Wii, Chewy VS Dean, Booty, Trent, Geo Geo picks up two balls at a time and hurls them. One nearly scrapes Wii, whilst the other ricochets of the wall, and hits Mint in the back. Mint has a temper tantrum and throws a fit, as Booty gets hit by Chewy's ball. She states that she is sorry and she tried her best. Trent, as if possessed by the spirit of Gaga herself, musters up the strength to throw a ball at top speed. Noticing this, Chewy began to panic and pushed Wii in front of the ball, saving himself. Chewy: Wii, I'm so sorry! Wii: It's okay Chewy uwu, you can never do no wrong In a confessional, Chewy states that he did it on purpose, and that he doesn't care for Wii. Geo, Trent and Dean can be seen discussing something. Chewy tries to catch them off guard, but before he can, all three turn around and hit him in the face! Chewy falls to the floor, defeated. The Heroes win! In the Campfire Ceremony, it is Glenn who gets the boot as he was seen as the weakest team member. The whole team cheer when it is revealed that Glenn has been eliminated, and Glenn is never seen ever again. Not Quite Famous Heroes: Gogo, Dark, Booty, Katie, Trent, Dip, Dean, Jack, Geo Villains: Aaron, Amy, Ayan, Mint, Mo, Blue, Ilay, Chewy, Wii, Winx The morning stars with the Heroes being awoken by a mysterious noise outside. Dean, Jack, and Geo decide to venture out and investigate, only to find Amy rummaging through the bins for a new weave! Snatched, she begs the others not to say anything, and they comply. Aaron and Ayan begin to wonder where Amy is, but they quickly forget once they realize they don't care. Chris soon announces that there will be a talent show! Many campers are excited and immediately get to work. With the Heroes, Katie and Gogo audition together, singing and playing the piano respectively. They were met with rounds of applause. On the Villain's team, Amy demonstrated her erotic dancing. Uneasy, but desperate for acts, the Villain's agreed to let her partake. Aaron and Ayan perform as a duo, singing "If U Seek Amy" by Britney Spears. Chewy auditions with his football skills. The Heroes start to panic upon realizing they need another act. Booty reveals that she can play many instruments, stating that she's practically a One Woman Band. She proceeds to sing, whilst playing the Ukelele and singing. On their way to the talent show, Chewy pulls Wii and Ilay aside and suggests that they need to take out established threats in the competition. Ilay states that he is wary of The Plastics, and that they should target one of them. Wii quickly agrees and suggests they rid of Amy, due to her abrasive behavior and physical prowess. Chewy suggests that they should sabotage the challenge, and sabotage her act, causing her to be voted out. Wii exclaims that she has an idea and quickly runs off to the stage! Minutes before the show, the Heroes' start to panic, as they only have 2 acts! In an act of desperation, Trent steps forward and says he will do anything to help his team win. The Heroes struggle to find an act for Trent, when Geo suggests he does a dance act, gesturing to a tutu and ballet shoes in the corner. In the talent show, Chris reveals that Chef will be the judge, scoring each act out of nine on the Chef-o-meter. Gogo and Katie are first up, playing and singing a medley of their favorite songs on the piano. They givence, earnin an amazing performance, earning an 8/10 from Chef! Next up, Chewy showcased his football kills, kicking and keepy-upping the ball all over the stage. The judge gave him a 7 for his moderatley entertaining skill. Next, Booty plays her One-Woman Show, garnering another 8 from Chef, who stated it was one of the best musical pieces he had ever heard. Following in Booty's footsteps, Aaron and Ayan took to the stage and sang their song. Their amazing harmonies, vocals and accompanying dance moves caused Chef to score them a 9! The teams were tied! Nervous, Trent took to the stage in his tutu. He proceeded to slip and slide, trip and tumble, and frolick and fall all over the stage. Chef gave Trent a 2, causing Trent to become extremely disappointed. Confident, Amy entered the stage. Ayan cheered her on, stating that she only needs a three to win! Amy proceeds to take center-stage, and places her hands on her pole... before losing her grip and hitting her head of the stage, knocking out her dentures and causing the tissue paper to fall out of her bra. She begins to scream, embarrased, and tries to run, before slipping again and falling on her ass. Later, in a confessional, Wii reveals that she greased up the stage during the intermission after Trent's act. The Villain's lose, as Amy only recieves a one. At the campfire ceremony, it's revealed that Amy has been eliminated for being a massive flop! Amy causes a massive drama, stating how she hates everybody. Just before she is loaded onto the Boat of Losers, she kicks Chef in the face and runs back up the dock. Amy: Hold up bitches! Let me speak! Chris: Does anybody know who this is ?? Amy: I have an idol! I chose to save myself! After moments of pondering, and realizing that Amy makes good TV, he agrees to let her stay, and he eliminates the person with the second biggest amount of votes, Ilay! Chewy and Wii are gobsmacked, as their plan had backfired. Amy proceeds to twerk Ilay of the island, leaving everybody shocked. She states that she had found the idol in the trash whilst searching for a new ''personal-'' weave. Category:Blog posts